TitansOutlook
by afterdark
Summary: What's up, what's new, and what's happening in the world of Teen Titans. In my opinion, anyway. Now up with spring '05.
1. Winter 2004

**Titans**_Outlook_

_Bringing you opinions in a nutshell._

**Issue I:**

**November**_2004_

_Well, this is it._

_The first one, numero uno._

_Yes, I'm afterdark. Hi. Some of you know me from my other stories. To those of you who don't:_

_Hi._

_Since this is my first one of these, I'd like to start out with the beginning of season three._

It appears were in the gap. The folks at Cartoon Network don't like to leave you hanging at the end of a season, heaven forbid, but right smack-dab in the season.

During those three (sometimes more) long mouths without new Teen Titans, the big shots at Cartoon Network are laughing all the way to the bank, while the A/V tech sits lazily around in the studio, running those snappy Miguzi or Toonami "We'll be right back" clips over and over, while playing rerun Teen Titans episodes in between those.

Seriously, how many time can we watch "Every Dog Has His Day" without going completely insane?

Although, credit is due. Some of those episodes they ran during the beginning of season three were pretty good. We got to see Red X again, not to mention Beast Boy turn into a ravenous, hideous, ugly beast and go save Raven.

Speaking of which, What _was_ the deal with Malclior, or whatever his name is?

We get to see Brother Blood, but as of yet, I would hardly call this a Cyborg arch. Two episodes. Holy smokes! What an arch!

In Spellbound, it appears Raven's outfit changes color with emotion (The toy version should be out soon; although it changes color with water).

We get to see a Raven/Beast Boy moment, when Raven hugs Beast Boy in "Spellbound." I'm for BBRae, so, to me: Major relationship step. Ok, and "Can I Keep Him?" Bout as much filler as when Silky exploded, leaving the pink goop everywhere.

I didn't mention all the eps? My opinions, my way.

Also, if I may mention some of my personal favorite fanfics.

To many to count, but, Behind Enemy Lines, The Telling, High School Trials, Turn Around, Shellshocked!, Collecting the Pieces of a Broken Mirror, and Cupboard Love.

For my final trick, I'd like to make a statement:

Veggie Tails and TT don't mix.

Kudos,

Afterdark.


	2. Spring 2005

**Titans**_Outlook_

**Issue No. II**

Spring**_2005._**

_Hello, people. I'm back with my bias (after all, that's what opinions are) opinions for the year 2005. Enjoy, I think._

The last time I left you, we appeared to be in "the gap".

Oh Magoo, you've done it—**again.**

This time, our favorite network decided to halt us right in the middle of season four. The last episode seen was "Cyborg the Barbarian". Before that, we drooled on our TV screens as Raven appeared on-screen in a ripped up leotard that could of passed as a bikini.

Yep, a whole new look at "TV-Y7".

The only problem I saw with "Birthmark" was the RaeRob hints. I understand that he's the leader and all, but do they really "share a bond"? Food for thought.

In fact...

In that case, numerous characters share a bond with Raven. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg have entered her mind in "Nevermore," and Starfire has BEEN in her body. That's everyone.

(But If you like RaeRob, we can still be friends.)

Anyway, the start of season four was one of my favorite episodes so far. Especially the "looks like some of your fellow students are organizing a nifty sockhop!" line. I have also made an appointment to see if "new blue" Zinthos is right for me (the receptionist was giving me a hard time—she mumbled something about "too much TV". But come on! If I didn't watch this much, I would never had noticed the new history special InuYasha!).

Quest—was ok. I think the writers could take some lessons from the true master of cartoon scripts, though.

Then we had the turning episode "Birthmark". That was another "wow." episode. The wait practically had forum-goers and fan-ficcers going crazy. Can't wait for "Prophecy".

If I fail to mention anything, it obviously didn't stand out very much. Oh well.

Oh, yeah! The "lost episode". Ok, the villain was kinda cheesy, though.

I suppose we have come to the end. I will continue to update this randomly until I'm either burnt out by flames, or "Fido" the fan-fiction wonder pup comes and eats my story.

I will end extending a thank-you to my reviewers, **Lost Inside** and **Origamikungfu.** Also, my thanks goes out out to a reviewer that reviewed before I deleted (and eventually reposted).

Kudos,

_afterdark_


End file.
